OS en image
by Ariane
Summary: OS écrit suite au challenge image du collectif Noname. 3 textes écrits suite à l'inspiration de 3 images. kidlock, johnlock, romance, drame, humour et amitié au rendez vous. Rating M pour le 2e texte


**Bonjour à tous. je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019 pleine de joie, de bonheur, de fictions, d'amour, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux.**

 **Nous avons eu le pouvoir de faire un super défi d'écriture en image hier avec le collectif. Je voudrais d'ailleurs chaleureusement Flow et Lanae pour l'accueil et l'encadrement. Vous êtes géniales les filles.**

 **Le défi était simple: on présente une image et on laisse 50 minutes pour écrire un texte inspiré de cette image. Le texte doit faire entre 100 et 600 mots. Pas plus, Pas moins**

 **Voici donc mes 3 textes rédigés sur cette soirée. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

1er défi: image de bibliothèque

Fandom: Sherlock

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, mais je les adore quand même

Note K +

Amitié kidlock

Il avait passé des années dans cette bibliothèque, dieu seul sait combien il aimait les livres et que ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. De toute façon, les bouquins étaient ses seuls vrais amis. Il n'osait jamais rentrer en contact avec les autres de ses congénères. Les gens babillaient des bêtises alors que lui touchait le savoir par la peau dure du cuir, par l'aspect des reliures, par le parfum de ces pages qui sentaient différemment selon le grammage et le type de papier utilisé. Il était même capable de dire ceux qui étaient les plus lus, la façon dont le lecteur manipulait l'objet ou parfois même le détruisait par des souillures de crayons ou de tâches de café.

Le poids d'être un autiste Asperger ne facilitait pas la tâche, tout devait être remis dans un ordre spécifique complètement différent de la bibliothécaire. Le nombre de fois ou Miss Hudson avait dû reclasser les livres selon les codes-barres parce que Sherlock avait décidé de les mettre par couleur de tranches ou par nombre de pages. Et pourtant elle aimait ce garçon. Quand il était l'heure de fermer, elle lui laissait les clefs pour que ce refuge lui soit toujours dédié. Il n'était pas rare de voir le jeune homme avec des bleus au visage ou boitillant un peu. Les élèves de l'école n'étaient pas tendres. Loin de là. Mais les révélations que Sherlock balançait à tout vent comme si toute vérité était bonne à entendre, lui causaient de nombreux dommages. Au moins avec les livres, il pouvait s'évader en toute tranquillité.

Sherlock était possessif, trop même. Il tenait pour acquis cet endroit et surtout son livre préféré : l'île au trésor. Quel ne fut donc pas son étonnement de ne pas le trouver à sa place habituelle en bas à gauche de l'étagère la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée. Ce matin-là à la place se tenait un jeune homme blond qui se délectait du livre lui aussi. il n'avait jamais vu cet élève en plus.

John releva la tête sentant un poids au-dessus de sa tête et fut étonné de voir le regard bleu glace qui le transcendait.

« Amateur de pirates toi aussi ? Tu peux m'appeler barbe blanche » lui sourit l'inconnu alors que Sherlock se sentait comme dépouillé de ses biens. Pourtant le regard doux du garçon blond le mis en confiance. Ce garçon-là n'avait pas l'air de le traiter de taré.

« Mon chien s'appelle ReadBeard et j'ai toujours aimé les histoires de pirates. Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas le devenir dans la vraie vie. Mais j'ai trouvé mieux que cela, je vais devenir détective consultant »

« Waouh » s'exclama John. « C'est impressionnant mais ça consiste en quoi »

Sherlock fit mettre John debout

« Je peux te dire que tu viens de Glasgow, ton père est militaire vu la façon dont tu te tiens. Ta mère est femme au foyer, tes vêtements sont bien ajustés et pas pris à la vas vite dans ta garde-robe. De plus tu sens la lessive à l'églantier. »

« C'est parfaitement exact. Je m'appelle John Watson » sourit le blond en serrant la main du brun.

« Sherlock Holmes » répondit le futur limier.

Sherlock s'amusa de décrire les étudiants qu'ils croisaient à John. Ce dernier n'hésitait pas à le complimenter en étant émerveillé par les capacités de ce petit génie.

La bibliothécaire se sentait soulagée de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à son protégé. John Watson était la lumière qui manquait à Sherlock pour affronter le Lycée

* * *

2e défi: image présentée 3 loups

Fandom: Sherlock

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi

Note M

Romance / gore Johnlock

Dans ce monde où les vampires dominent le monde et surtout la grande famille Holmes, la chasse au loup garou se faisait de plus en plus ravageuse. Les armes se sophistiquaient, les plans d'actions aussi. Après tout Mycroft était le gouvernent vampirique à lui tout seul et son frère allait être marié à une autre grande famille afin de mettre au monde l'enfant unique ! Le sauveur de Satan.

Sherlock ne désirait pas se marier, il était amoureux, amoureux d'un loup. Lui, l'héritier principal aimait le fils de leur plus grand ennemi, l'éminent Lord Watson.

John et Sherlock avaient leurs habitudes. Ils aiment se promener la nuit dans tout Londres ainsi que de partager un humain quand la faim se faisait sentir. Seulement ce soir-là, c'était une autre faim qui devait être apaisée. Alors que Sherlock arrivait au niveau de régent Park, John l'emmena dans une propriété tout près de là.

La porte n'eut même pas le temps d'être fermée, que le loup s'empara de la bouche de Sherlock. John aimait l'embrasser avec passion. Il voulait que le vampire le fasse sien. Arrachant la chemise violette du vampire, John se mit à suçoter les mamelons et descendre sa langue vers la verge dure et douce du suceur de sang. Sherlock frissonnait sous les doigts de John. Que ce loup était doué. Alors que le blond commençait ses longues allées et venues sur l'intimité de son amant, Sherlock en profitait pour dégager la nuque de son partenaire et d'y planter les crocs pour s'en délecter. Le brun se sentait gonfler dans la bouche de son amour. La langue un peu râpeuse lui donnait mille et un frisson. John savait que Sherlock ne tiendrait plus trop longtemps et s'en suivit une jouissance donc le loup n'en perdit pas une goutte.

Sherlock était haletant et pantelant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son compagnon et profitant de ses capacités surhumaines, il récupéra la dominance à lui en préparant John. La façon dont il le prit une fois le loup préparé, fut bestiale. Les coups de reins étaient puissants, la main de Sherlock sur la verge de John était puissante, tout n'était plus que cris, plaisir et puissance. Le vampire dont la force était décuplée, profitait de ce talent pour retourner son amant afin de le voir en face à face. Jouir en voyant l'être aimé, malgré leurs races, était le moment le plus important pour eux. Oui ils étaient ennemis par leurs familles, mais rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Irène Adler, la future femme de Sherlock était loin d'être dupe. Elle avait envoyé un de ses sbires pour suivre celui qu'elle allait épouser. Quel ne fut pas son cri d'horreur quand James lui raconta la soirée que venait de passer son promis. Elle se présenta donc dans la demeure où les deux amants s'étaient endormis, enlacés, les draps tachés de sang. La Femme voulait récupérer son bien.

Entrant dans la pièce sous la forme d'une vipère, elle se releva et voulu tuer John, seulement ce dernier sentant une odeur inconnue, se releva d'un bond pour la repousser violemment contre le mur.

Ne voulant pas perdre l'amour de sa vie, Sherlock décida de tuer Irène. Il en extraya tout le sang pour se faire des réserves puis prenant John par la main, ils s'enfuirent à jamais espérant que leurs traces disparaitraient avec eux. Loin dans la nuit noire, un autre ombre veillait, une ayant un parapluie à la main priant pour la quiétude de son cadet.

* * *

3e défi: une image d'un chemin de campagne avec les champs

Fandom: Sherlock

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, mais je l'adore quand même

Note T

Amitié / Romance Johnlock

Cette allée, ils l'avaient empruntée des centaines de fois. La première fois c'est quand les parents de John étaient arrivés en village et que la mère du garçon était venue se présenter accompagnée de son fils et de son mari pour se présenter à la famille Holmes. Pour les Watson, c'était important de donner une excellente impression. Ce fut aussi la première fois que le petit John rencontra le petit Sherlock, tous les deux planqués dans les jupes de leurs mères respectives.

Les fois suivantes, c'était pour le retour de l'école, les parents de John travaillaient tard et comme Siéger ne travaillait pas, il allait chercher les bambins qui mangeaient une tartine de marmelade d'orange comme goûter.

Cette allée avait été utilisée aussi le jour où John a vu son père frapper sa mère à cause de l'alcool. Dès qu'il se sentait mal, John filait chez son voisin qui était devenu au fil des temps son meilleur ami. Et Sherlock se mit alors à détester le père de John

Une autre fois, c'était dans la nuit noire, parce que Sherlock l'avait appelé. Il avait la maison pour lui tout seul et ils avaient passé la nuit à faire les 400coups. À parler de leur vie, de leur admiration l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient fumé et bu aussi.

Ce passage avait aussi vu les valises des parents de Sherlock qui avaient choisi une autre maison afin de laisser de l'intimité au cadet. Sherlock pouvait avoir son chez lui, son laboratoire, tout l'espace nécessaire pour les brillantes études qu'il comptait faire.

L'allée a aussi vu les pas de John avec ses grosses chaussures militaires pour dire au revoir à Sherlock pour son départ pour l'armée. Le génie désapprouvait cette idée mais John n'avait pas d'autres options pour devenir médecin

Ce chemin a aussi vu les déboires de Sherlock quand il rentrait complètement défoncé et que son voisin n'était pas là pour le soutenir. John lui manquait au niveau viscéral que seule la drogue pouvait calmer ce manque atroce

Tout le gravier de cette allée fut complètement mis sens dessus dessous quand on rapatria John d'Afghanistan. Les blessures si graves et si handicapantes avaient fait de Sherlock une vraie mère poule pour le blond.

C'est sur ce passage que John avait embrassé Sherlock pour la toute première fois, lui disant à quel point il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris ses sentiments plutôt. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu une guerre !

Et c'est au bout de cette allée que Sherlock attend dans son magnifique costume queue de Pie afin de voir arriver l'homme de sa vie pour unir leurs vies en parcourant ce petit chemin qui sent la noisette

FIN.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour la lecture de ces é j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews sur ces textes.**

 **Quel est votre préféré ?celui qui vous a le plus touché ou ému ?celui que vous n'avez pas aimé ?bref n'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton review au bas de la page.**

 **Je vous dis à très vite sur d'autres fictions et d'autres challenges. Soyez heureux.**

 **Ariane**


End file.
